Refuge
by jakuken karasu
Summary: Instead of Oz, Gilbert is sent to the Abyss! Now he must make a contract with the notorious B-Rabbit/Alice so he can get back to his world and Oz.What will happen when Gil makes it back ten years later?twist to the main plot,GilxAlice,there are SPOILERS!
1. Commencement

"Master Oz! Master Oz, you can't hurt this person he's---!"

**SLASH!**

......**  
**

A blade...master's blade has...gone through me...

_Master....it...hurts...I'm so sorry...I always....it...hurts...master..._

The carpeted floor, feeling cold and dry while my blood oozed and seeped into the fabric from the wound inflicted by the person who was the only reason for my living on till now. I could only faintly comprehend the scenery around me.

_I just didn't want you to hurt yourself by....killing __**him**__...yes, the one who..._

Ah, I could see more clearly now. What? Why was young master screaming? I am alive my master, it was only a little scar....I didn't want you to...

_has ignored your existence and your prescence...for your whole life enitirely...._

Eh? Who is that girl? Why is she a rabbit?...she disintegrated?! Why?...

He...He picked up young master's head....are they?...NO!!

**get up...**

_Yes...I have to...get up..._

**fend off...**

_Yes...I have to...fend off....those...who hurt..._

**sheild him...**

_Yes! I have to sheild my master!_

* * *

A sense of power and longing ripped through my body as I rose to my feet. When my sense of vision cleared up more, I saw just in time, the horrific scene of Oz standing before a large birdlike creature with unwelcoming, dark chains. _No! They were preparing to...! I can't let this...!_

I ran like a warrior running towards the battlefield, I had no idea what I was getting myself involved into, no idea what would happen when I did what I was about to, but...I swore to myself long ago, that I would and always would protect, my precious light, my precious master, my precious...._friend._

I pushed Oz out of the way, maybe too harshly, but it didn't matter now...the chains were slowly engulfing me...the cold, hard metal choking almost every break from me. I didn't even struggle as the chains sank and drifted me into unknown darkness. In which during this, I lulled myself to sleep not wanting to wake up to whatever was wating down below, in this nightmare I was living, a sickly and grim fairytale.

* * *

**So how was it? Yes it was a bit too short, but I had to have some sort of prolouge to start of my story to make everything fit in nicely. Please review if you could for new ideas and such! I love being inspired!^^**

**~Jaku-chan****  
**


	2. Muted

**Ok, so I felt like the 1st chapter was way too short for comfort, so I decided I would just add this next chapter to satisfy my dissatisfaction.  
**

* * *

[Oz's POV]

I stared wide eyed at what had just taken place before me. I could barely comprehend anything now...Gil had just...Gil...why?...

"Gil...."

The Soul Reapers, quickly regained their stance, and faced me yet, once more.

"Oz Bezarius, don't think you have escaped your fate just yet. Let us begin once more, shall we--AAAGGH!!!!!"

!!!!!

A blade pierced through the woman's chest.

"_My_...~ We sure were late,"said the man with the sword as he pulled it from the reaper's chest, a slightly bored expression," I don't want to miss tea time today, so which one of you is willing to die next~?

"Tch...damn you, Mad Hatter...", she said as she coughed up blood, her eyes becoming more pale.

A hurt expression, definitely mocking,"Oh? I was just being the gentleman I am. 'Ladies first' I think is the expression." With that, he turned to face the others, I could see his face more clearly....

A mesmerizing red eye...white hair that covered the left side of his face...a creepy blue doll was on his shoulder...wait what was it doing there!?...never mind that, I had seen him before...hmph, if only I could remember I'd-

"Oz-sama, don't move around so much. I have to get you out of here so I can heal your wounds, so please, just hold still,"said a female voice next to him.

_What!? _No...it couldn't be...

Light brown hair tied into a long ponytail, slightly pale skin, brown eyes, pink dress....

"M-miss Sharon?!...", was all I could choke up.

"Shhh...and please just call me Sharon", she whispered,"Don't worry, Break over there will make sure those people over there will not have any last words. Right now, let's get you to safety....Eques, if you will..."

"No wait...Sharon, I still need to...so many things...I can't comprehend..."

Suddenly, a shadowy, violet-black horse appeared and engulfed Sharon and I into a dark portal.

And with that, my voice was cut off.

* * *

**Once again, a bit short, I know...but I still needed to get some things explained, like how Oz would escape the Baskervilles, it took some time for me to make up a scenario, for this chapter and my last, I had to watch the 1st and 2nd episodes many times to remember how to put things, the next chapter I promise will be longer and it will have hopefully Break's fight, some of Gil's adventure in abyss, and Oz's recovery and ambitions. **

**Please review my fellow Pandora Hearts fans!**

**Jaku-chan**


	3. Names

**O.o' Well hello...pandora hearts fanfic from last year**...

**I apologize for the terribly late update. It was a horrible test to your patience like that! I can't begin to start on how grateful I am for such a positive response to my story, the reviews were phenomenal and helpful! I want to go bury myself alive for making my readers wait so long, but if I bury myself, who will update the next chapter yet again? XD We don't want to wait so much again.**

**Well my sob story starts with my crappy computer crashing, then school, and then getting obsessed with this other anime for a while. So trying to finish this fic was so hard when I was focused on that anime. Please don't forgive me T_T I'm not a perfect, godly being, I have too many flaws!**

**Then I also started two other fanfics at the same time. One that's been doing well, the other I haven't even put up yet XD I shouldn't take multiple fanfic writing lightly. Its not good to multi task this much -_-  
**

**I got a couple questions from a reviewer, -The Letter. Thank you very much for your review. Yes, I do love a good twist to a plot as well ^_^ As for your questions, I would love to answer all of them, but they best be all answered throughout the fanfic. I'm sorry, I'm not one for spoilers. However, I can answer a couple. Yes, this is a GilxAlice fanfic, I love the pairing :) I'm not really sure about Oz's pairing, I haven't thought much of it. The story actually possibly focus on both oz's mystery and gil's problem, as well as alice of course. But don't take my word on that. Anyway, thank you, you did help my brain out by reminding me of some things and giving ideas. I hope to hear from you again.  
**

**As well as everyone else who reviewed! Please help keep me going with your reviews, they make Jaku happy and proud! She really appreciated the love! (yes Jaku loves to talk in 3rd person.)

* * *

**I hadn't realized I had even opened my eyes because the space around me was just as much an empty darkness as when your eyelids were shut.

There was a sharp pain in the side of my head. As my vision adjusted, I felt the area and then looked at my hand. _Blood_.

My clothes were soaking wet from lying against the cold surface, covered in what seemed like an endless puddle of water.

"Where am-" That's when it came back to me. My reason for living," Oz! Master Oz!" I shouted throughout the vast unknown. As much as I wanted to hear his voice call back, it didn't. Even my own voice did not echo back to me.

I clung to myself tightly," Its so cold...so cold here..."

_" Hmph, I was waiting for the other one, but this is interesting."_

"Who said that!" I turned around to see a girl. She was sitting at a table nearby that had a rose bouquet. She had the longest hair I ever laid eyes on. Long, brunette hair, with a few braids. She had a red outfit with long white boots.

She raised her eyebrow," Me?"

I froze, "You're that girl...from earlier."

She crossed her arms," You're a rude little boy. Who taught you your manners? I am not just 'that girl'! I...am the notorious B-Rabbit! Bwahaha!"

" B-Rabbit?"

She frowned," Yes! And what about you?"

"And what about me?"

"Your name, idiot!"

" Gilbert..."

She put her finger to her mouth and stared at me intently, "Hmmmm..."

I looked at her nervously," Um...what-"

" I've got it! I'll call you Seaweedhead!

"What!"

" I don't like that name you've got. And your head looks like seaweed, so there."

" My head does not look like seaweed!" I racked my brain, looking for a comeback," Well...well what kind of name is B-Rabbit huh? You need some carrots?" I sulked my head. That was a pretty lame comeback actually.

"...That's not my real name."

"Huh?"

She twirled a rose in her hand," My real name is Alice. I just earned the name B-Rabbit from the humans. I'm giving you special permission to use my real name."

I smiled, " Alice."

She turned her head away, " Uh...yeah, you can use it, okay?"

"...Earlier, you said you were 'waiting for the other one'. What did you mean?"

"Your friend. Your master or whatever you want to call him. Those robed people were going to drop him down here originally, correct? But then I find little you down here."

I glared downwards. One of those men in the cloaks had been...I gulped. Oz's father...

" Who were those people?"

She plucked a petal off the rose," I don't really know myself. I was there for blondie."

"His _name_ is Oz."

"Whatever. It doesn't make a difference to me which one of you fell down here, you're both humans after all. And besides, you and I do have something in common."

I took a step back," What are you getting at?"

She flipped her hair back and grinned," You want to get out of here right?"

My eyes widened," You know a way out?"

"Calm down, calm down. Let me finish. As I was saying, you and I both want to get out. That's a good thing, since we both need each other to get out of here in the first place. We can help each other. If you haven't noticed already, this is no ordinary prison. Its entirely separate from your world, and there is a special border that keeps it separate from your world, which makes escape difficult."

"I frowned, " A seperate world...you need my help...is this what you meant by waiting for Oz?""

She rolled her eyes," Look Seaweedhead, I've been down here way longer than you. Way too long. Alone. I've been waiting for a human to come down here because I...am a chain."

" A...chain..."

"Precisely. Right now, my full power is being suppressed. If I was at full power, I could get out of here easily. But to activate my full powers, I must make a contract with a human," she pointed her finger at me," The human being you."

"But...but what about earlier. You were out of here before."

"That was only temporary."

"I see...why do you want to get out so badly though? Why, should I help you?"

"Its painful...being down here, I'm sure you agree...and I have some things I must do, that I must figure out when I get up there. And also, like I said, you would get out too. Back to your precious Master. It works out for both of us."

I nodded understandingly.

"So? What do you say? Do we have a deal?" She smiled and held her hand out to me," To seal the contract, you only have to agree to it and say my name."

I bit on my lip nervously and reached out tentatively to the pale hand. It felt warm. The only warmth I had felt so far in this cold, dark world.

I wasn't sure what had compelled me to grab the hand. I supposed any beacon of hope handed to me to see Master Oz again, I would gratefully take.

" Gilbert! Wait!"

My head quickly spun around. I couldn't believe my eyes, " Oz..."

He ran over to me and smacked away Alice's grip and tugged at my sleeve," You don't know what you almost did! Hurry!" In a flash we disappeared. It was so unreal, but I felt so relieved to see him.

"You came for me!...I mean, I didn't want you to come here to such a gloomy place..."

He pouted, " Is that how you treat your savior?"

"Waah! No, I wasn't trying to be inconsiderate, I just-"

He ruffled my head and smiled," Its okay. I'm kidding. I'm just glad you're okay, Gil. Do you know what you almost did?"

"Not really..."

" B-Rabbit is the worst chain of all. She lies. If you made a contract with her, your death by her scythe would have been inevitable. She's called all of her human contracts in the past."

I shook my head, " I'm sorry...I didn't know...she just seemed so nice..."

"Haha! Nice! Alice is the worst! She threatened my life earlier, remember?"

I stopped dead in my tracks, "You knew her name...how did you know her name was Alice?"

He didn't turn around, but his grip tightened. I gulped," Master Oz, remember my birthday? Its the day we met, remember? What day was it?"

He finally turned around. But his face wasn't the jovial Oz I knew. His face started to expand into a giant blob,**" Birthday? How about dinner!"** He said in a deep, menacing voice.

"AHHH!" I stumbled backwards. I tried to find something to throw at it, but there was nothing. I closed my eyes and braced myself. This was it.

_"Damn it Seaweedhead, you have too much kelp in that brain of yours! That's if...you have one!_" I heard a struggling voice shout in front of me. I opened my eyes.

" B-Rabbit!"

"You really are such a bother!" She shouted, as she blocked one of the sharp harpoon-like legs with her arm," This chain is known as Mad Baby. He uses hallucinations to manipulate you." She dodged another hit and dragged me away.

" Why are you saving me? I deserted you and you nothing about me at all anyway!"

She put me down," You're right, I know nothing about you. But I'll be inconvenienced if you end up dying and I realize that its not just about getting out of here anymore."

"What?"

Before she could answer, Mad Baby's leg pierced through her.

" AGH!" She screamed.

"Alice!"

Slowly, the chain brought her small frame towards its gigantic mouth. She turned her head around weakly to face me," At least, you get out of here...Gilbert..."

"NOO!" A sudden bolt of stength built up in me.

_ You gave me hope...and you told me your name..._

I ran frantically towards her, dodging the monster's arms.

_and you protected me...a complete stranger..._

I grabbed her hand at the last second.

_so I won't..let you die!_

"Alice! I'll make a contract with you!_"_

Within seconds, Mad Baby disintegrated into nothing.

" I believe the saying is," _Please_ make a contract with me." With that said, her lips touched mine. I felt a pulse of energy flowing into me, a power indescribable. I didn't know how to put my thoughts in place at that moment, everything seemed frozen in time. I began to grow tired, my eyes slowly closing despite how much as I wanted them to remain open_._

"Be glad to be my subordinate, Seaweed..." I heard her murmur before I drifted to sleep._

* * *

_

**So there ya go folks. Chapter 3, I know, its fairly short and boring. I've already started Chapter 4, I promise it will be out at least by the end of this week, maybe earlier. I definitely won't make any of you wait a year ever again -_-**

**Anyway, please review and such! I love them! :D**

**-Jaku  
**


End file.
